crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
CryNet Nanosuit 2
.]] The Nanosuit 2 is the second iteration of Crynet Systems' Nanosuit, replacing the older Nanosuit Version One and was introduced four years after the creation of the first Nanosuit, and due to advances in technology is thus much more advanced than the Nanosuit One ever was. Alcatraz and Prophet are currently the only known wearers of the Nanosuit 2. With the introduction of the Nanosuit 2, it the most technologically advanced piece of equipment in human hands. Overview The first Nanosuit, while considered practically perfect, still had its flaws and was already being threatened by the North Korean's iteration of the suit. The Nanosuit 2 addressed the flaws of the earlier model, while also supporting a myriad of new features and hardware. First, the original suit's energy efficiency required significant improvement, and the new gold-cobalt oxide lattice increases fuel cell capacity of the Nanosuit 2 by 20%, which allows the wearer to stay in cloak mode longer and withstand more damage, while also giving the suit a 32% increase in strength and speed, allowing dramatically increased physical performance while consuming less energy than the N1. Also, thanks to the N2's improved CryFibril artificial muscle, the new suit is able to generate up to 450 N of force and up to 10,000 G of contractile acceleration. The suit can absorb energy in a myriad of forms including radiation, static, kinetic, and even carbon released by rotting corpses. The N2 also weighs half that of the N1, thus increasing the speed and agility of the wearer even further. The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (IEP) Liquid Armor (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.008 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh. The suit also improves upon data collection technology. The N1 was only capable of a visual camera feed and the memory of the wearer itself. To solve this, the N2 uses its own Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration and Delivery AI (SECOND) which is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack. The non-sentient chip runs at 1.5 BIPS and instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to 6,000 distinct channels (ranging from full spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal) presenting clear, concise tactical summaries via an interface integrated directly in the visual cortex. It can also take over the operator's purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage. One of the N2's most innovative features, however, is it's ability to not only monitor the physical and neurological state of the soldier, but to actually optimize them. SECOND continuously regulates dopamine, lactic acid, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates and counteracts debilitating stress and fatigue reactions. The suit also actively augments and maintains the wearer's adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclic levels. It should be noted however that prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. History The development history of the N2 is not known, other than the fact that it was created four years after the introduction of the first Crynet Nanosuit. Nanosuit Modes 'Main modes' *'Armor Mode': Suit power is diverted to the CryFibril nano-muscle to deflect incoming high-speed objects by tightening of the suit's outer weave and increasing suit armor density, blunt trauma and energy blasts are also absorbed. This decreases the suit's power, rather than the user's health. It should be noted that due to the suit's outer layer increasing in density when in armor mode, footsteps are louder and the wearer's stealth properties are decreased if operating on certain terrain, such as concrete or brick. A slight glow will flow through the suit's fibers as it channels power dampening energy. *'Infiltration Mode (Cloak)': Nanofibers on the suit's surface dynamically scan the surrounding area and feed it onto the suit skin in full depth, cloaking the wearer, in addition to suppressing any sounds made by wearer movement. It will instantaneously drain all of the user's available energy if the user performs a shot from an unsupressed firearm; however, if the user fires a surpressed firearm, this amount is lessened. As such, it is advised to aim for the target's head to maximize damage while remaining cloaked. The suit will temporarily deactivate the cloak matrix if the wearer strikes an enemy, picks up an item/enemy, or performs a stealth kill (Afterwards, cloak automatically resumes.). *'Power Mode:' This passive mode only activates when needed, it is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit although it performs better than the two. It activates and uses up energy when performing actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force (Known as an "air stomp"). Once the player picks up an item, the player can hold down the "attack" button to throw items in power mode, increasing the speed and damage of the throw. Apparently, in the Nanosuit 2, Power Mode is activated when the player picks up an enemy. This drains energy quickly as opposed to the first Nanosuit. Power Mode is active for as long as it is needed, or until the suit's modular capacitors are fully drained of energy. 'Secondary Modes' *'Visor Mode': This mode replaces the tactical binoculars from the first game and integrates it with the action. It allows for efficient streaming of vast amounts of battlefield information. The wearer can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, objective points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. This mode also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. *'Nanovision': In this mode the Nanosuit visor highlights anything with a heat-source, it is essentially a thermal vision mode and makes it easier for the user to see enemies. (This can be used in-conjunction with Tactical Mode.) Nanovision can also be used as a form of low-light goggles, since the "Night-Vision" feature from the original nanosuit has been removed in the Nanosuit 2.0. 'Non-Modal Functions' *'Defibrillator': This is a function that can be activated to revive the user on The Nanosuit when the he enters cardiac arrest. If a user takes too much damage as in the case of Alcatraz, the Nanosuit can heal (grow into the wounds), yet it cannot restart the heart which is the Defibrillator's function. In Crysis 2, the defibrillator can only be used when a scripted in-game prompt allows the player to do so, and cannot be used during normal play. *'''Rebreather: '''This is a function automatically acitvated by the suit when it is submerged in water (Or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable). The rebreather provides the wearer with breathable oxygen. It is capable of recycling exhailed carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, using the hydrogen to help power the suit, and giving the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. Specifications and Armor Components *Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points are carboplatinum-reinforced. *Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%. *Nanocircuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates *Ionic Electroactive Polymer (IEP) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex copolymer with coloidal doped ceramics and copper nanolattice in ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix *Dual-intake UV/Hepafilters: Can trap particulates as small as 500nm, kill biologicals, and neutralize a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. *Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens. *Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation). *Six-thousand-channel dynamic telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise. *Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters Trivia *It is widely believed that this will be the last iteration of the Nanosuit as there are no more viable ways to improve on the suit anymore without redesigning it from the ground up, leaving development of the suit halted at the near-highest technological level it can achieve. But, nothing is impossible. In an expansion pack or a new Crysis game, there can be a Nanosuit 3.0. *Since the Nanosuit 2.0 is not as fast as Speed Mode in 1.0, one possible way it could be improved would be to combine the strengths Speed Mode and Strength Mode in the new Power mode. *In the cinematic video before the start of mission 2 Second Chance, the Nanosuit 2.0's mode activations are shown. In Cloak mode, tiny crystals form on the outer surface of the suit, granting invisibility. In Armor mode, tiny scales form, which group together on each "cell" of the Cryfibril, the scales tilt so that the points on each scale are sticking up from the suit and give it an almost rough/fuzzy look. It also deforms a shot that was fired from a heavy machine gun mounted on a CELL vehicle. In Power mode, the suit augments the wearer's strength, which is enough to rip the previously mentioned HMG off of its mount in one pull. *There is a version 2.2, as revealed in Crysis: Legion. *The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses consolidated suit modes (As opposed to the original nanosuit's "radial" suit modes). Gallery File:Nanosuit 0013.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating File:500x nanosuit 0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases File:500x nanosuit 0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area File:500x nanosuit 0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column File:500x nanosuit 0003.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions File:500x nanosuit 0015.jpg| File:500x nanosuit 0016.jpg File:500x nanosuit 0001.jpg Category:Nanosuit